A desilusão da Rosa
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Uma única chance... uma única esperança para um coração aflito. - Fersen e Lady Oscar - Ficlet 2 ano Gincana NFF - Presente para Fabinho


**A desilusão da Rosa**

**Theka Tsukishiro**

**Categoria:** **[Gincana 2 anos] Desafio Ficlet IV, Dia do Amigo (20/07/2011) - ****[b]Projeto Need for History** – Missing scene – Versalles no Bara – Song fic.

**Advertências:** Spoilers do episódio 25 "O minueto do amor não correspondido"

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não

**Resumo:** Uma única chance... uma única esperança para um coração aflito.

**Fic dedicada a(o) amigo(a):** Fabinho :love:

**Beta:** Shiryuforever – Merci querida, sei que tu tava com tudo correndo por ai, mas mesmo assim teve um tempinho. :luv:

**Sinopse de Versailles no Bara:** Também conhecido como Lady Oscar, A Rosa de Versalhes é um mangá de shoujo de Riyoko Ikeda de 1972. Foi adaptado para a TV em 1979. A história de Versailles no Bara passa-se no final do século XVIII em França. Oscar é uma jovem garota criada como rapaz pelo seu pai. A educação militar que recebe permiu-lhe tornar-se capitã da guarda real, encarregada da proteção da jovem Maria Antonieta. Ao seu lado, Oscar tem André, seu amigo de infância, secretamente apaixonado por ela. Mais Tarde, devido à um amor não correspondido, Oscar decide sair da Guarda Real e Maria Antonieta coloca-a na Guarda Francesa. Juntos, terão de enfrentar os primeiros distúrbios que anunciam a Revolução Francesa.

**Lembretes e Avisos:**Versailles no Bara não me pertence, mas sim a Riyoko Ikeda. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos e para diversão minha e de quem a ler.

Empreguei o uso do itálico para falas vindas da parte final da segunda temporada do Anime. Frases entre aspas e em itálico são pensamentos, os quais não fazem parte do anime.

**oOoOoOo**

**Paris – França**

_**Pouco antes da Revolução Francesa**_

Devido a crise financeira que assolava toda a França, a credibilidade da família Real para com seus súditos tornava-se mais tensa e abalada. O povo passava fome enquanto os nobres tinham tudo do bom e do melhor, o que revoltava a classe menos afortunada. Essa situação agravara-se mais quando o nome da rainha, Maria Antonieta, fora envolvido involuntariamente no 'Caso do Colar de Diamantes'. Mesmo sendo inocentada, o escândalo inflamara a situação, danificando sua reputação e fornecendo mais adeptos aos que tramavam contra o poder da monarquia.

Apesar de tudo isso e, mesmo com o povo passando necessidade, a nobreza continuava esbanjando o dinheiro provindo de impostos em eventos luxuosos.

De volta a França e hospedado na residência Jarjayes, Hans Axel von Fersen desconhecia o que vinha acontecendo desde que voltara da América, onde fora com os soldados franceses ajudar na revolução daquele país. Mesmo com a jovem solicitando que o conde fosse ter com a rainha, este pedira que não contasse que estava de volta. Seu amor pela rainha francesa já se tornara coisa do passado e foi o que bastou para que Oscar deixasse que seus sonhos começassem a se tornar realidade.

Os dias passavam calmos, com a jovem e bonita loira deliciando-se com a presença de seu amado Fersen.

Já que ele não mais estava interessado na rainha, ela podia dar-se ao luxo de finalmente amar a única pessoa a quem achava por direito entregar seu coração. A quem poderia deixar a fragilidade de mulher à mostra sem esconder-se atrás de um uniforme masculino.

Tudo parecia bem, Oscar só esperava uma boa oportunidade para poder demonstrar o que sentia a Fersen, mas este lhe dava provas de que a via somente como uma amiga e um dos melhores oficiais de todo o país. Em uma conversa descontraída, finalmente o conde soube o que estava acontecendo por toda a França e como a popularidade da família Real, principalmente da rainha, andava em baixa. Mesmo não amando mais Maria Antonieta, o bonito conde via-se no dever de ajudá-la e à sua família em uma situação tão grave.

Com o coração partido, Oscar viu seu amado seguir novamente para os braços daquela que um dia ele amara.

**oOoOoOo**

Montada em seu cavalo branco, Oscar parecia ainda estar ouvindo os comentários feitos por André um pouco mais cedo. Ela os conhecia muito bem, ainda mais o que dizia respeito a Fersen. Seu querido e adorado sueco fora promovido a Coronel de Regimento e ela sabia perfeitamente que o retorno da rainha se dera devido aos conselhos dele.

Sentia o coração doer, mas tinha que se controlar, não poderia deixar transparecer sua dor. Ela sabia que aquilo poderia acontecer, estava se dando o direito de sentir pela primeira vez o sabor do ciúme e não era muito agradável ao paladar. Protegendo a rainha de um ataque, viu sua vida passar por um fio. Mesmo não sendo atingida, poderia ter sido.

"_Deus, no que estou pensando. Por todo lado que olho algo me lembra meu querido Fersen. Não posso distrair-me assim e creio que terei apenas uma chance... mesmo que você tenha voltado para o lado de quem mais precisa que esteja presente... mesmo depois de tantos anos... ela ainda o ama... uma atitude nobre, penso eu... mas mesmo assim, ainda tenho apenas uma chance..."_ – Pensou. Ao deparar-se com André e dar-lhe ordens expressas para que Gerodèlle assumisse o comando, fez com que seu cavalo saísse a galope deixando para trás o amigo de infância um tanto surpreso.

**oOoOoOo**

O trote dos cavalos que levavam a luxuosa carruagem para o baile embalavam os pensamentos da linda dama trajando maravilhoso vestido. Um tanto sufocada, pois não estava acostumada com aquela vestimenta, a jovem não reclamava mais. Os frios olhos azuis pareciam perder-se em algum ponto qualquer enquanto o bonito leque repousava em seu colo.

Ao finalmente adentrar o salão apinhado de cortesãs, cavalheiros de alta estirpe e a nobreza, todos os olhares se voltaram para si. Sentiu a pele enrubescer levemente, mas tomando toda a coragem possível, caminhou por entre todos sem abrir a boca. Não queria levantar suspeitas sobre sua identidade, ainda mais que ouvia perfeitamente bem os murmurinhos a seu respeito. Internamente divertia-se com isso, mas ao cruzar seus olhos com os do homem másculo parado a poucos metros, sentiu seu coração bater mais forte.

Contendo a vontade de correr em sua direção, passou por ele na esperança de que fosse chamada para dançar.

_- Madame... poderia me honrar com a próxima dança, por favor?_ – Solicitou fazendo-lhe uma reverência.

Sem nada dizer, com um menear de cabeça, a jovem aceitou valsar com tão atraente coronel. Ela deixou-se envolver e juntos começaram a valsar. Estava diferente para os olhos de todos. Tinha os cabelos presos, usava um vestido, mas para ele, ela seria sempre uma só pessoa: Oscar.

Não pode aproveitar muito o momento divino. Seu coração descompassava a cada reviravolta e volteio que eles executavam. Por mais que quisesse aproveitar o momento, as perguntas feitas por Fersen não deixavam escolhas para Oscar. Ele a estava descrevendo, comparando-a achando que fosse uma pessoa apenas parecida com a que ele conhecia. Conteve a vontade de falar-lhe e continuou a valsar.

Com os olhos baixos, tentou não mirá-lo diretamente nos olhos, mas mesmo assim, o curioso coronel continuava em seu monólogo. Novamente seus olhos se cruzaram e as palavras fatídicas foram proferidas.

_- Ela é muito bonita e também tem cabelos loiros. Muito educada e inteligente... Corajosa e dedicada aos seus ideais. Geralmente esconde seus dotes físicos sob um uniforme militar com garbo e elegância. Assim, ela evita e se distancia dos olhares masculinos... Como uma flor de gelo... Ela é a minha mais fiel e confiável amiga..._

Desnorteada, Oscar acabou por atrapalhar-se com suas vestes. A cauda do vestido enroscara no salto de seu sapato. Preparada para o tombo e o que viria a seguir, arregalou os olhos surpresa por ser amparada pelo homem amado. O coração em pedaços, a voz que não lhe saía da garganta. Uma dor terrível tomando conta de seu ser. Ainda com seu corpo colado ao dele, mordiscou o lábio inferior.

Encaravam-se sustentando o olhar um do outro. Ele desconfiava, era muita coincidência. Antes de ser descoberta e sem nada dizer, Oscar retirou-se. Os saltos do sapato ferindo-lhe os ouvidos e ajudando a fazer a dor de seu coração ser maior. Queria ficar, revelar-se e dizer estar apaixonada por ele, mas não valia mais a pena. Ela, daquele dia em diante, seria apenas sua mais confiável amiga, como ele mesmo havia lhe dito.

**Ai ga kurushimi Nara**

_Se amar é sofrer_

Com lágrimas banhando seu lindo rosto, Oscar entrou na carruagem. – Siga para casa, André. – Solicitou com a voz embargadas.

- Mas Oscar, aconteceu alguma coisa? – André perguntou. Estava preocupado, nunca tinha visto a amiga chorar tão sentidamente. Escutara seus soluços ao fechar a porta da condução, mas como não constrangê-la?

- Não, apenas siga para casa, André. – Pediu novamente. Os olhos marejados impedindo-a de ver com nitidez. Seu coração doía. Não deveria ter tentado, mas não era covarde. Sempre fora muito corajosa, mas aquela dor era insuportável. Talvez fosse pior que a dor de ser ferida por uma bala ou a lâmina afiada de uma espada.

Oscar não queria que ninguém mais a visse tão fragilizada. Fora treinada para não demonstrar suas fragilidades e por isso mesmo tinha de ser forte, mas então, por que não conseguia controlar o sentimento que parecia corroer-lhe as entranhas?

**Ikurademo kurushi mou**

_Suportarei qualquer sofrimento_

Lutou contra as lágrimas teimosas, mas estas pareciam estar zombando dela a cada nova gota cristalina que escorria de seus olhos. Quando a carruagem parou a frente da bonita casa e a porta foi aberta, um lenço foi lhe estendido. Ao olhar para seu dono não disse nada e apanhou o que era ofertado.

- Sabe, Oscar... elas não combinam com você. – A voz baixa e levemente rouca do jovem serviçal e amigo se fez ouvir. – Se quiser, sabe que pode contar comigo, podemos ir andar a cavalo amanhã... talvez treinarmos e...

- André... – Atalhou com veemência. – Obrigado. – Agradeceu, levantou-se do banco e saiu sendo auxiliada por ele. Mirou-o nos olhos. – Sei o que quer fazer, mas agora o melhor é deixarmos que tudo se aquiete. Agradeço por tentar me ajudar, mas agora preciso ficar sozinha. – Sem esperar resposta, seguiu para seus aposentos.

Deixou o corpo repousar em sua cama e esperou pelo sono. Se tivesse sorte, em seus sonhos encontraria com seu amado Fersen e, talvez, somente aí pudesse encontrar a paz e amor que seu coração tanto esperava.

**Kimi wa hikari boku wa kage**

_Você é a luz e eu a sombra_

**Hanarera renai futari no kizuna**

_Nossos laços nunca podem ser partidos._

Quem sabe com um beijo os dois selariam a promessa de amor eterno. Como em um conto de fadas ele seria seu príncipe encantado levando-a para longe de tudo para ser apenas sua mulher.

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

*Tirando um cochilo após conseguir terminar a fic. Acaba por acordar assustada e arregala os olhos ao ter uma unha vermelha apontada para o rosto*

Oh céus! Eu devo ter dançado Can Can na Santa Ceia... *revirando os olhos*

**Kardia**: Você é tão velha desse jeito?

Kardia... vou dizer que é velho por aqui e você não vai gostar. *rilhando os dentes* E agora? O que foi dessa vez? E espero que seja algo muito, mas muito urgente para você vir me acordar.

**Kardia:** Hmm... claro que é... você vai nos esquecer de vez, não é? Agora até coisa velha tu foi ressucitar! *olhando para Oscar e Fersen*

Kardia! Tenha santa paciência! Eu escrevo aquilo que me dá na veneta. Por que ao em vez de me ameaçar você não vai torrar outra pessoa?

**Kardia:** Ah! Por que atazanar sua pessoa é mais divertido. *sorriso sádico nos lábios*

Ai eu mereço. Que tal você ir buscar o Dégel e levá-lo para algo que queira muito fazer? Ele está na biblioteca dele até agora. Não é justo deixá-lo lá sozinho, né?

**Kardia:** Você sempre apela pro meu ponto franco...

Pode ser, mas bem que você gosta... *vendo o escorpiano sorrir malicioso* tá esperando o que? Vai logo! *esperando o dourado sumir* Ufa...

Agora sim... merci para quem chegou até aqui e leu isso... Agradeço muito!

E Fabs, desculpe se não ficou ao seu agrado, mas eu fiz meu melhor. Espero que gosto. Foi com muito carinho que fiz essa fic.

Beijos a todos e até o próximo surto.

**Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
